A princess and her king
by AmbrolleignsxLove
Summary: Dean enjoys being a dad; so much so that he wasn't afraid to admit that his kids got him wrapped around their little fingers. Especially his little girl.


A/N: At last, I got this done! A little dadbrose for everyone, LOL. Special thanks to ExplicitMoxViolence for letting me use her characters, Ella and Charlie :) (check out her stories, too! They're awesome!) Hope I did alright with this :)) Enjoy!

"Alright, Charlie just went down for his nap. He had a little fight in him but I managed to get him down" Renee said as she joined Dean on the couch.

"I blame the extra piece of pop tart he had for breakfast. Sugar and kids? Not exactly the best combo" Dean chuckled as he pulled his wife closer and kissed the side of her head.

His wife; even after three years into the marriage everything still felt surreal to them. Who would have thought that the then new backstage interviewer and the new rising star would end up together? Let alone be married with two wonderful children.

Their children came as a surprise too, but both of them were over the moon when it happened. They had been dating for a year when Ella came and they could not be happier. Doubts were inevitable, especially for Dean having an unpleasant family background, but they stuck through it. And the minute they held their newborn, everything seemed to fall into place. The following year was just as amazing when Charlie joined their little family.

"And whose fault is that, Mr. Ambrose? All it took was puppy dog eyes and you easily caved in! Our children's got you under control and you don't even know it"

"Just trying to be the best dad there is!" Dean planted another kiss, this time on Renee's lips. She smiled, loving the brief but sweet contact.

"And you're doing a great job at it. Charlie told me he wants to be just like you. Ella, god that little girl adores you so much. Guess what they say is true, a daughter's first and greatest love is their father"

"Okay now you're just making me blush. Speaking of Ella, Where –" Dean was cut off mid sentence when Ella's voice rang all the way from their backyard.

"DAAAAADDDYYYY!" Shaking his head as they both chuckled, he let go of his wife to attend to their 5 year old.

Opening the door that led to the backyard, he found his little girl – wearing a flowery sundress given by Renee's mom, her hair done in a delicate braid, and barefoot – kneeling by the flower pots.

Seeing her made Dean's heart swell with love. With his work always demanding him to be on the road most of the time, he cherished moments where he could just be with his children and watch them grow. In times that he can't, he thanked Renee for that. She made sure he wouldn't miss so much; sending him pictures, videos, even little hand written notes. He would never understand how he got so lucky.

"Daaddd! Hurry up! I wanna show you something! Come here!"

"Ok, ok little miss bossy pants, I'm coming. What is it sweetheart?" As charming as Ella was, a trait she clearly got from Renee, she also inherited her father's stubbornness and demanding nature.

"Look! Look! Look! The little seed that mommy and I planted last week is already showing! Look at the little flower, daddy!" Ella's excitement from something so little was the cutest thing in the world. That precious ear-to-ear smile made Dean smile.

"Isn't it beautiful, daddy? Mommy said it will still grow into a big, beautiful flower... but look! It's still small and it's already beautiful!" By now she was sitting on one of Dean's leg - smile never faltering, admiring the tiny creation.

Pulling her close and kissing her cheek, Dean matched his little girl's smile.

"It's amazing, princess. And it's very beautiful too! Just like you"

"You think I'm beautiful, daddy?"

"The most beautiful princess I have ever seen."

"Well if I'm a princess then Charlie's a prince! And mommy is the beautiful Queen! You know what that makes you daddy..."

"What's that?"

"A beautiful King!" Ella exclaimed with such pride and joy, followed by huge hug and kiss.

He hugged Ella just as tight as he stood from the grass. He loved her so much and he vowed that he will do anything and everything to protect her, Charlie, and Renee. They were his life, his everything.

Settling Ella back to her feet, he held her hand as they made their way back into the house.

"So, does the princess want to join the king for a little movie date in the living room?"

Ella's eyes lit up at that.

"YES! YES! YES! I want to watch Beauty and the Beast!"

Even after watching it countless times, she never seemed to get tired of it.

"Alright, sweetheart I'll make you a matching fort too! Just don't tell mommy we moved the furniture again"

"You're the best, I love you daddy!" With one last hug to Dean's leg, she took off running.

He'll never get tired of seeing his little girl happy and he's set to do whatever it takes to keep it that way.


End file.
